House Blackfyre
__NOEDITSECTION__ "As Blackfyre sweeps over Westeros, all that remains will be Ashes and Bones" 'Benefits' *Always active in AvA *Alliance challenges *Daily players 'Expectations' *Help out the alliance and it's bannermen. *Be respectful of other players and developers. *Have fun. 'Lore' House Blackfyre was born the day King Aegon IV gave his bastard son, Daemon Waters, the Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre. This was signifiant for two reasons: 1)The sword Blackfyre had been passed down to all the Targaryen kings since their invasion of Westeros, it was the sword of kings. 2)Daemon was pure blooded Targaryen only having a bastard name because his mother was not married to the king. In fact, it was rumored Aegon IV's heir was not really his son, but had been fathered by Aegon's brother. Aegon IV legitimized all his bastard's, including Daemon Blackfyre, on his deathbed. This gave Daemon a strong claim to the Iron Throne, even so he did not press his claim till 12 years after his king father's death. It's not known the exact reason Daemon rebelled against the Iron Throne, but there are two main theories. 1)Daemon was in love with Princess Daenerys, the sister of King Daeron. Daenerys loved Daemon in return, but Daeron had married her to Maron Martell. Daemon launched his rebellion so that he could marry her. 2)Daemon's friends and advisors urged him to press his claim. Chief among these were Aegor Bittersteel Rivers, another bastard of King Aegon IV. The Blackfyre Rebellion tore the Seven Kingdoms apart, with many houses supporting both sides. During the Battle of Redgrass Field Daemon and his twin sons were slain by archers, under the command of Brynden Bloodraven Rivers. However not all hope was lost. Bittersteel escaped with the sword Blackfyre, Daemon's remaining children to the Free Cities. From the safety of the Free Cities, House Blackfyre and Bittersteel continued to launch and encourage rebellion against the false kings. These included the War of the Ninepenny Kings and the formation of the Golden Company. We will take what is ours with Fire and Blood. 'Goals' Return House Blackfyre to Westeros and secure a seat worthy of our name. To do this we'll need to build a broad coalition of houses, nobles, rogues, and rebels. Only then will we cease being known as bastards, pretenders, exiles and truly become equals to our Targaryen cousins. 'Achievements' *'AvA:' Faith Cycle: Overall 507 Stormlands 53 The Reach 116 Hunter Phase: Overall 343 Stormlands 36 Mourning Phase: Overall 261 Westerlands 37 Crow Phase: Overall 307 The North 90 The Reach 66 Justice Phase: Overall 322 Westerlands 67 Crownlands 53 *'Power 7230' How to Join: Spit in the face of The Usurper. Everyone is accepted and all fealties are welcome. To join our Alliance, click the Kongregate link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Click this link to join us on Kongregate Join us in Kongregate extra -Founded Feb. 23rd, 2013. -This is a trier 1 alliance, which has pledged fealty to House Targaryen. -There is another House Blackfyre comprised of two inactive bannermen founded on Feb 24th 2013. Membership to that House Blackfyre is closed. Category:Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances